This Is Our Year: Graduation
Is Our Year: Graduation", is a two chapter long story by F86Sabre53 that takes place during and after "Graduation Part 2". Plot Chapter 1 The story begins right after Ron kills Warhok and Warmonga, leaving Kim and Shego speechless and Drakken and Rufus confused. Later, Kim, Ron and their families left Middleton High School after the Graduation ceremony concluded. The after graduation beach party was postponed to the next night as a result of the Lorwardian Invasion. When both the Possible and Stoppable families reached their neighborhood they found the Possible house in ruins. Kim, shocked by what she saw, climbed out of the Possible family van, collapsed on her knees, and started crying. Ron climbed out of his family's car and ran over and pulled Kim in for a hug and comforted her. After breaking the hug, Kim asked her parents where they would be staying and her father told her that he and Ann booked a hotel room. Also, Ron's father, Glenn, offered the Possibles to stay with them. After some discussion, and a puppy-dog pout from Ann, James allowed Kim to stay with the Stoppables. But after receiving calls from their bosses telling them and said they were gonna be busy the next few weeks, Kim had to agree to the condition of Jim and Tim staying with the Stoppables. Later, Kim and Ron were sitting on the couch in the living room of the Stoppable house in silence. That was, until Ron brought up his concern about college, again. Kim assured Ron that no matter where she goes to school, it will be the one he will attend and told him she couldn't live without him. She then suggested getting an apartment together wherever they go to school and get jobs. But Ron's father, Glenn, walked in and told Ron that he received a Naco Royalty check last year worth 100 million dollars and kept it in a safe place to keep Ron from blowing it like he did with the first check. He then handed and envelope to Ron which turned out to be an acceptance letter from, Hudson River University. Kim announced that she will join Ron there and mentioned that it was the only school that would allow her to continue with missions on condition she get a place to live off campus. Soon after, and after a discussion on what she was gonna major in, she decided to major in Martial Arts. The next day, the Possibles and Stoppables searched the rubble of the Possible house to find anything that survived, but to no avail. During which, Ron privately talked to James about something. That night, Kim and Ron made their way to the Sloth when Jim and Tim walked up. Jim and Tim told Kim and Ron they installed a retractable roof on the Sloth. Kim tested the new feature and was impressed. She then allowed Jim and Tim to come along with them. At the Graduation Beach Party and after playing a round of volleyball with Wade and Monique, Ron pulled Kim to the side and, even though he misplaced the engagement ring, asked her to marry him and she happily accepted. Ron then lifted Kim up and kissed her passionately while everyone else, except for Bonnie and Junior, cheered. After breaking the kiss, they both made their way to the Sloth to go on a worldwide sightseeing trip they got permission from their parents to do. Chapter 2 After taking off into the night sky and waving back to their friends, Kim looked at her new fiancé and said, "Told ya' graduation wasn't the end of the world." Ron cupped her face and they kissed passionately. Sometime after breaking the kiss, Kim sneezed and opened the compartment between her and Ron's seat to find a velvet box which contained an engagement ring with an emerald that match Kim's eye color. After Ron slid the ring onto the finger of his new fiancée, they both shared another kiss. After breaking the kiss, Kim suggested they'd go to Las Vegas and get married. Ron hesitated at first, but then agreed to get married. Kim and Ron soon made contact with their families and Ron informed them that Kim accepted his proposal. Kim then mentioned that she and Ron were gonna get married in Vegas and told them that they will have a second wedding ceremony for friends and family to witness. Later, Kim and Ron stood before an Elvis Presley impersonator in a chapel and officially tied the knot. After making it to a hotel room they rented, Kim and Ron Stoppable they climbed into bed. Ron then told Kim that he loved her very much and that whatever happens in the future, good or bad, they would face it together as one. Kim then told Ron how much he meant to her and how she felt about him during the Lorwardian Invasion. The next day, they were heading for Quebec, Canada to begin their sightseeing trip when they decided to stop and get some coffee. When they walked into the coffee shop, they saw their enemies. Drakken, who was sitting with Dementor told the villains to stand down and they complied. Kim and Ron went on to have coffee with Drakken, during which, Drakken explained how he got blue skin.